Be Mine
by your royal highness
Summary: Formerly 'Secret Love' AU Sequel to The Football Player and the Cheerleader. Leia's mom doesn't like Han and Leia together so she tells them to breakup. Han and Leia both don't like the idea and decide to have a secret relationship.
1. Brotherly Advice

**So I'm going to start the sequel to ****The Football Player and the Cheerleader**** now. **

**Here's the summary:**

**Leia and Han are dating, but Leia's mother is furious. She hates the idea of the two of them together because of the fact that she saw them sleeping together before they started dating. A depressed Leia goes to break up with Han, and Han finds out that her mother doesn't like them together. He gets mad and devises up a plan that consists of him and Leia having a secret relationship. **

**Oh, and I'm going to introduce a couple of new characters in this story. One being Leia's older brother who comes home for Christmas break from College, Qu'in. (I know that in some of my other stories, I've used that name, but I couldn't think of anything else.) Just anyways…..ENJOY!!! (Oh, and if you didn't know before, The Organas are one family, and the Skywalkers are another. Luke and Leia AREN'T BROTHER AND SISTER. This is VERY major for you to understand in this story.) So like I said before…ENJOY!!!**

"Leia, You know what you have to do." My older brother Qu'in sat at the foot of my bed, looking up at me. He had really changed from the last time that I had seen him. He had jet black hair that was about the same length of Han's and he had gotten more muscular. He probably started working out for that ditz of a girlfriend of his. His blue eyes bored into my brown ones, and he stared at me, waiting for me to respond.

"Yes, I know what I have to do, I just don't know how to say it!" I protested as I continued to pace around the room.

"Just tell him. 'Han, My mother says that I have to break up with you.'"

"NO!" I screamed. "I'm NOT saying that."

"You have to!"

"I don't _want_ to! Life isn't fair."

"Little in life is fair." He said and I turned and rolled my eyes at him.

"Now you sound like my English teacher."

"Leia, if you continue to see this guy, then our mom is gonna get really really pissed."

"I know! But look at him…" I reached over and grabbed his football picture off of my desk. "He's so adorable!"

"Leia, you're going to dump_ him_???"

"I know!!!!!!!" I sobbed.

He started to laugh at me. "You're such a baby!!!!" He started to laugh more, and I got pissed off.

Don't laugh at me!

I jumped onto him, taking him by surprise, and then grabbed his shoulders before we started to rolling around on the bed, punching each other. We both fell down onto the ground with a big boom, and we both stopped, getting off of each other and sitting up.

"LEIA!!! QU'IN???? WHAT WAS THAT???"

"Uh….NOTHING MOTHER!!!" Qu'in called down, and I punched his arm. "I MEAN, LEIA JUST HAD….ER….HORMONE TROUBLES AND FELL OFF HER BED!!!"

"Qu'in!!" I punched him, and he laughed before standing up and running out of the room. I sighed and then got ready for bed, before falling asleep.

A huge buzz rang in my head and I opened my eyes.

Today was breakup day.

I got dressed and then trudged downstairs. "'Sup lil sis?" My brother asked me, and he shoved me in the back as he went to go put the orange juice away.

"Stop it you two." My mom came into the kitchen, followed by my dad.

"Morning rents." Qu'in said, nodding his head.

I grunted and shoved my head towards my parents.

"Aw, honey, I know that you don't want to break up with him, but I just don't want you to do anything drastic like…have sex." I almost spit out the cereal I had put in my mouth. Too late for that. I had to strongly resist the urge to laugh. I looked at Qu'in and he eyed me suspiciously. Oh yeah, I hadn't told Qu'in.

"Whatever. I gotta take Leia to school." Qu'in said, and I stood up, grabbing my bag.

"Uh, hello? I can drive." I said, and Qu'in shook his head.

"I need the car today. I'm taking Tara out tonight."

That dolt.

She's so stupid.

But she's rich.

She has like 4 cars.

Her _toilet_ is golden.

But she has a brain the size of a peanut.

She thought that Algebra was a Greek Island and she wanted to take her yaht there one weekend. She thought that television was a pair of glasses that let you see a 'tele'. She thought that lamp was a guitar amp that was shaped as an L.

She's such an idiot.

What Qu'in sees in her, I really don't know, but whatever.

I groaned and then got into the car. Qu'in started it, and then backed out of the driveway.

"You had sex with Han?" Qu'in asked me, breaking our three minute silence.

"Uh….yeah."

"Listen, Leia, I haven't even had sex with my girlfriend yet, and I'm 4 years older then you."

"Qu'in? Your girlfriend probably doesn't even know what sex is."

"I bet she does."

I laughed and then Qu'in pulled into the school parking lot. "Here ya go. Don't like you know….have sex in school. I did that once…."

"Qu'in!! I thought you said you haven't had sex!"

"Not with this girlfriend." He winked and I rolled my eyes.

"Bye." I waved at him and he saluted to me before punching the gas, the tires on his car screeching on the pavement.

"BOOYAH!!" He screamed out the window and then pumped music through the cars doors. I turned around and headed into school.

I actually enjoy school now.

Han's my boyfriend….

Latrina got sent to juvenile detention for that picture of us that she posted in the newspaper…

Damon finally is leaving me alone….

Isoldor doesn't even look at me…

And Luke has finally gotten over our breakup a couple of years ago…

Oh yeah, I used to go out with Luke in my freshman year.

He never got over it when I broke up with him.

"Hey babe." I heard someone say as I approached my locker and I turned around.

Han.

"Hey." I said. "Listen, I gotta talk to you."

"What's going on?"

"Okay…I have to breakup with you." I breathed in.

"What??? WHY???"

"My mom doesn't like the fact that we're together."

"Damn! But Leiaaa!!!" He moaned.

"I know! I don't want to break up with you either!!" His eyes flashed. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that your mom doesn't have to know that we're going out."

"Huh?"

"You can tell your mom that we broke up, and we can just have a secret relationship."

"A secret relationship?" He nodded his head. "I dunno."

"Come on, Sweetheart, please? For me?"

I grinned. "Fine. For you."

"Luv ya baby." He kissed my cheek and then turned around, heading to class.

And so began our secret relationship….

It's going to be a disaster.

**So there's the first chapter. Please review…AND NO FLAMES. Oh, and I don't own Star Wars, it all goes to George Lucas.**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra**


	2. Truth or Dare

I darted through the dew covered grass towards the football field.

It was 3 in the morning and the night was deathly quiet, the sound of crickets chirping and the moon light shining down were the only things in the thick black sheet of darkness.

I approached the metal fence, surrounded by spikes on the top and carefully started to climb over it, trying desperately to not make any sounds. I somehow managed to avoid the death spikes as I landed onto the ground below me with a thump. I ran towards the football field, and noticed a dark figure in the grass.

"HAN!" I screamed, but he shushed me as he gathered me into his embrace.

"Be quiet. You don't want the neighbors to wake up and see us, do you?"

"No."

"Good."

"Now can we just get on with what we came here to do?" I asked, and Han nodded, pulling me close to his body, our chests and thighs digging into each other. I wrapped one arm around his neck and he wrapped his around my back. "I love you…" I whispered, our lips only centimeters apart.

"I love you to…" Han started, but didn't have the chance to finish because I crashed my lips against his, and we started to heavily make-out. We were shoving our bodies at one another and running the palms of our hands up and down our bodies. After 5 minutes, we broke apart, heavily breathing.

"What now?" Han asked, trying to regain his breath.

"I think I need a little more…" I said, and then shoved my lips against his.

After about 10 more minutes of heavy make-out sessions, we finally settled down onto the grass, breathing more heavily then if we ran 20 miles.

"Let's play a game." Han finally said.

"What game?"

"Truth or Dare." He grinned.

"No."

"Please?? It'll be fun. And besides, it's just us."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes. "You first."

"Okay. Truth or Dare?" He asked me.

"Truth." I said, and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Have you ever fantasized about me in a public place?"

"Does School count?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"Then all the time." I winked at him. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Of Course."

"Come on Leia…think of something good."

"I dare you to…." I looked around, trying to think of something good. "Climb to the top of that lamp post."

"That's impossible."

"No it's not. Now do it."

"Fine." He said, and then moved towards it. He attempted to climb up the slippery and straight rod and then failed before finally giving up. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Aw come on Leia! I had a good Dare!"

"Fine. Dare."

"I dare you to strip naked and run around this football field 2 times chanting, I love Han Solo! I love Han Solo! I love Han Solo!"

She gaped at me. "No! Never!"

"Chicken." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"People are going to see." I said.

"Leia, it's just me and you. Come on, Babe." He pouted. "Please?" Then he gave me those big puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and pulled my shirt over my head, balling it up and throwing it at him.

"Nice bra." He winked and I rolled my eyes again, taking off my pants and chucking them at him too. "What about the rest? Bra and thong please." He smugly smiled at me.

"No." I said, crossing my arms, the cold air nipping at my skin.

"Hurry up and take them off or I won't give you your clothes back and you'll be cold."

"Fine." I huffed and then unhooked my bra, showing him my breasts for about the 4th time this year and then taking off my panties.

"Now run and I'll give you back your clothes."

"Fine." I said, and then ran around the football field 2 times before running and sitting back next to Han.

"Bravo. Excellent. Now here are your clothes." I passed them to her, but she just looked at them. "Well put them on."

"Not until after this…." I grinned and my eyes flashed as I jumped on top of him.


	3. Field Trip Notes

"Okay students take your seats." I sat down in my seat and pulled out my biology homework. "Now I have good news students! We're going to go on a field trip!"

Everyone groaned.

I couldn't help but join in.

The last 'field trip' we had was a trip to a lake where we sat for 3 hours in front of a cupcake waiting for larva to form on it.

Boring.

"No! No! NO! This field trip is going to be fun! We're going rock climbing on a high ropes course!" I glanced back at Han and he smiled at me. I smiled back at him and the rest of the class cheered in happiness.

"Yeah, I think that that will be fun." I murmured to myself.

"And it's an overnight field trip. We're going to be camping."

Even more fun.

_This is going to be super fun!_ I scribbled onto a sheet of paper and then put it on the floor and kicked it back towards Han.

He kicked it back later and I picked it up. He wrote: _I know! And it's overnight. Even better!_

I smiled and then scribbled back: _I bet that he seperates us by gender. _

He wrote: _I know babe. Isn't that horrible? _

I scribbled back: _Yes. It __**is**_ _horrible. But the field trip is going to so much fun! And my mom doesn't have to know that you're going with us!_

I kicked it back, but my foot slipped and the note got stuck between the two of us. Han attempted to reach it, but we both watched somebody reach their hand down and grab it. We both looked up at the teacher and then at each other before we both each gulped.

He read silently over it, and then stuck it in his pocket.

"See me after class. Both of you." He simply said, giving us both a death glare.

Shit.

**After Class…**

"Han. Leia. Come here please."

We approached his desk and stared down at him.

"I certainly hope that you two are dating, and that this field trip isn't going to just be a one night stand."

"No! No! Of course we're dating!" Han spoke up.

He sighed. "Thank god. I try to….eliminate one night stands."

I raised one eyebrow up and looked him.

"You're free to go."

"Thank you." I smiled at him, and Han took my hand and we started out of the classroom.

"Oh, and yes, I am separating you by genders in cabins. Sorry." He smiled at us and then started filing away papers.

"LEIA ORGANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard someone scream just as Han and I closed the door of the classroom. I turned around and saw Winter charging towards me. "LEIA ORGANA!!" She screamed in my face.

"Ow! What??"

"Will you ever forgive me??" She moaned, changing her attitude to sad puppy dog eyes.

I smiled. "Fine."

"YAAAHH!!!" She screamed, giving me a huge hug.

**After School…**

I stood impatiently outside of the school waiting for my brother, Qu'in to come and pick me up.

"QU'IN!!!" I moaned.

Then suddenly I saw a bright red sports car come zooming into the parking lot, the throttle all the way, and smoke coming from the engine.

"QU'IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as he screeched to a halt in front of me.

"Hey sis, what's up?" He asked, and I glared at him before shoving my bag in the trunk. I went to the front seat and was about to open up the door when I found a very ditzy blond sitting there instead.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked, staring at her. Tara had straight blond hair that hung by her shoulders with huge pearl earrings in. Her makeup was perfectly done, and yet she was still drenching herself in it. She was wearing a _very_ low cut baby blue top that was rather long and had a different cut at the bottom. She was wearing fashion jeans with diamonds and silver on them and a real pearl necklace too.

She looked from her makeup and up to me before answering. "Huh?" I rolled my eyes.

"Ditz." I murmured under my breath and then got into the back.

"Be nice." Qu'in muttered at me, and Tara finally put her makeup away.

"I'm going climbing on a high ropes course this weekend."

"If it's so high, how can you reach it, much less climb it?" Tara asked, twirling her hair in her finger.

I rolled my eyes again. "Stupid bitc-" I started, but Qu'in cut me off.

"LEIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He cried, and Tara started to cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby." Qu'in affectionately tapped Tara's shoulder.

"How can Mom accept **her** but not Han??" I moaned.

"Um, maybe it's because you had sex with him, Leia."

"What's sex?" Tara asked and I tried hard not to laugh.

I was right.

Qu'in looked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him in a playful fashion.

When we finally got home I showed the form to my mother.

"Are you sure you want to go and climb trees the whole weekend."

"Yes mom! It'll be fun!" I pleaded. "Please??? Winter and I haven't done anything in forever."

She glared at me. "And that boy isn't going to be there?"

"Who? Han?" She nodded her head. "No! He's not going to be there. I mean, he's in my class, but his parents said no." I sighed.

"Fine." She said, and then signed the sheet, giving me the 30 dollars required for the field trip.

"Now get ready. It's in 2 days, and you need to pack up."

"Thank you mom!!!" I screamed, and then ran upstairs.

This is gonna be fun.


	4. Lost and Found

"LEIA!!! YOU BETTER GET GOING IF YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS THE BUS!!" My mom screamed up at me. I checked my hair one last time and smiled.

Han is going to love me in my outfit.

I was wearing a short mini jean skirt with black boots, and a baby blue tube top with a small white jacket over it. "COMING!" I screamed down, grabbing my duffel bag and my jacket off of the bed.

I walked down the stairs, and managed to sneak past my mom, who was leaning over the counter, reading the newspaper. "BYE!" She shouted as I hurried out the door and down into the car.

When I got to school, I ran straight towards the bus ramp, my many bags swinging all over the place.

I noticed someone (who was incredible hot) standing on the bus ramp.

"HAN!" I screamed, dropping my stuff and launching myself into his arms.

"Hey!" He laughed, squeezing me and swinging me around before setting me down and nuzzling his nose into the hair that was resting on my shoulder. "You ready?"

I nodded. "Yep!"

"There are going to be huge bears in the woods, you know that, right?"

"I know. And I don't care." Han almost gasped in shock and let go of me.

"Why?"

"Because I have a big, strong man to protect me." I said, leaning up to kiss him, but then all of a sudden, Han's forehead ran into mine. "OW!" I said, as I stumbled backwards. Then I heard a laugh.

"LANDO!" Han screamed, and he turned around, shooting daggers at him.

"No PDA!" Lando laughed, and then picked up his bag and walked onto the bus.

"Come on Children! Come on! Let's go! Get on the bus! Hurry up! We don't have time to waste!"

"Come on, let's go. Before Mr. Kenobi has a cow." I rolled my eyes, and Han laughed as we boarded the bus.

Han and I talked most of the way, and then I eventually fell asleep.

The next thing I knew, I felt someone shaking my shoulder and I opened my eyes. "Leia! You're awake! Finally! I've been waiting for you to wake up for twenty minutes!"

"Twenty minutes?" I asked, and then lifted my head. No one was on the bus. "We gotta go!" I said, shooting my eyes open, and then grabbing my bag and running out of the bus.

"Shit." I heard Han say as he got off the bus and stand behind me.

All we both saw were trees.

Lots and lots of trees.

"I guess that we better get going." I sighed, and then started trudging towards wherever we were going.

Han grabbed my hand, and we started towards…er…we both really didn't know, but all I know is that we had to cut down a couple of trees that were in our path.

After about thirty minutes, I couldn't walk anymore. My feet hurt, and so did my back on account of the heavy weight of my duffel bag. Then, as my feet were trudging along the dirt coated with leaves, I tripped over a rock, and fell down. My duffel bag fell on top of me, and my foot got stuck in the rock.

"LEIA!" Han screamed, dropping his bag and running towards me. He threw the duffel bag off of my back, and I started to scream. "Leia! It's okay, it's just me. Let me help you." He said, as I painfully reached for my ankle that was wedged into the rock. "Don't touch it. I got it. Trust me babe. Trust me."

I sighed and then nodded my head. He pulled and pulled at my ankle before it finally broke free. "Ow." I said, putting my hand to my foot. It was blue and purple and red and was badly swollen. I tried to stand up, but Han shoved my back down.

"No." He said, and then opened up his duffel bag and took out some medical tape.

"You carry medical tape with you?" I asked in disgust.

"Yeah. I never know when I'm going to get hurt." He said, wrapping up my ankle.

"I can't walk." I said, as Han started to get up.

"Oh yeah." He said, and then grinned. "Get on my back." He said, and then he pulled me onto his back. I grabbed my duffel bag off of the ground and we started our hike again.

Then as we were walking, we both heard someone scream, "PDA!!"

"Lando." We both said to each other, smiling.

"MR. KENOBI! PDA!" We started towards the direction of the voice and finally we ended up at our camp.

Han let me down, and everyone came running away from the tents that they were pitching up, and towards us.

"Well we finally made it back." I said to Han, and he nodded as he grabbed me and my bag and carried us to my tent. "Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem."

"PDA!!!" Lando screamed again, and we both laughed as Han smiled and left, leaving me to Winter.


	5. No More

**Sorry that it's been a long time since I've updated. Sorry!!! Well here's the next chapter so please enjoy it!! (Oh, and it may not be that long…so…sorry!!) I'm trying really hard not to rush this story. Because I just seem to rush it…..**

**Anyways…just ENJOY!!!! (Oh, and review too!!)**

"Whoa! Look at this!" Mr. Kenobi held up a rock. "This is so interesting." I rolled my eyes and so did Han.

My foot actually has gotten better. It still pains me to walk, but at least I _can_ walk.

"It's a rock." Luke said, commenting on the obvious.

"Yes, but this rock is special."

"How come?" Wedge asked, stepping in from behind Luke.

"Ummm…" Mr. Kenobi turned the rock over in his hands. "It has this dirt mark right here." He pointed out. "See?"

"Can I…touch it?" Wes asked and he reached a finger over and placed it on the stupid rock.

"Oh my god…" I shook my head and put my hand to my forehead.

"I know." Han nodded with me and then Mr. Kenobi finally led us along down the trail.

"Ah! Here we are!" he spread his arms out wide, revealing a bunch of trees with unstable looking ropes on them.

"Here?" Lando asked.

"Yep! Isn't it great?"

"Uh huh…" Lando said with an uneasy smile on his face.

"Here. Now everyone take a helmet. A rope. And a harness. Well good luck, I'll be seeing you back at the site at 7:00 for dinner. Bye!" he waved his hand and then ran off.

"What?" I asked, staring mouth agape at our teacher abandoning us in the middle of the woods. "Well now what do we do?" I asked Han as I watched our fellow classmates put on their harnesses. "I guess that we just put on our harnesses and climb those stupid ropes for eight hours." I rolled my eyes.

"No." Han said, grinning widely while putting a hand on my shoulder and staring at a mountain that seemed relatively far away.

"What?" I asked him, confused on why he was staring at the mountain to begin with.

"Let's go climb it." He said, starting to walk towards it.

"No! Han! Wait! What about food? Ration bars? Water? What about all that stuff? What about flashlights?"

"Oh yeah…damn." Han muttered. He rummaged through his pockets. "I have…a paper clip….a string…uhhh….some crackers….some gum….some more crackers…and a crumpled up piece of paper."

"If we _are_ going to climb that mountain, we have to go back to our campsite and get supplies."

"Leia! We don't have that kind of time!"

"Han, what if we get lost!"

"Leia! Don't you argue with me!"

"I can argue with you if I want! Now let's go back to the campsite and get the necessary items needed!!"

"No! We don't have TIME for that god damn it!"

"Yes we do! The camp is only a few minutes away we can-"

"LEIA!!"

"HAN!!"

"LEIA GOD DAMN IT GET OVER HERE!"

"NO! COME WITH ME!"

"LEIA!!!" Han screamed, and then he came running towards me at top speed and took out my legs. I fell onto his shoulder, and he started walking towards the mountain.

"HAN SOLO! LET ME DOWN THIS INSTANCE!"

"No." He simply responded. I started to kick and scream.

Finally, when we made it to the mountain, he set me down and demanded that I put on the harness. I rolled my eyes and put it on. We started to climb the mountain, and then we started to hear a crumbling sound. "What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing. Now hurry up." Han said.

"Han, please stop!" I pleaded. The crumbling started to get louder. "Han! Stop!" I said, but I was too late. "HAN!!" I screamed as I watched these huge rocks fall straight towards me. "HAN!!" I screamed as desperately as I could.

"LEIA!" He screamed back as I dodged the rocks. Fortunately, only one small one hit me (even though it wasn't that small) and I fell down onto a larger rock below me.

"Ow…" I moaned.

"Leia!" Han gasped as he finally got down to me. "Are you okay?"

"No. And why didn't you help me?"

"Huh?"

"You were standing a couple of feet apart from me and you just watched me almost get killed by those rocks!! You kidnap me to go with you on this stupid mountain climb, even though you know I have a hurt ankle, _and_ you don't value my opinion!"

"Yeah I do!"

"No you don't!" I scooted away from him.

"Leia….Leia please….Listen I just…Leia…"

"No! Stop! Don't even bother!"

"Leia now just listen to me please. I-"

"You know what Han? I don't want to hear it anymore. I really don't! We're over Han! Over."


	6. Search Party

"Wh…Huh…Leia…What….HUH?!?!?" Han frantically asked.

Hah.

"Didn't see _that_ coming, did you?" I asked him, putting on a smug, evil smile.

"But why??" He asked.

"You didn't want to listen to me, and you didn't help me, AND you were being a JERK!" I screamed at him, and then got up and started to climb up the mountain again.

"Aw, come on Leia!"

"No." I said shortly, and continued up the steep cliff. I'm almost there.

"LEIA!!" I could tell that he was coming up after me. Almost there…. "Leia come on baby."

"I'm not you baby anymore." I growled as I pushed myself up onto the top of the mountain. NOW RUN!!! I quickly took off my harness and then started running at top speed across the rather wide forest on top of the mountain.

"LEIA!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed, and I ignored him, running throw pine trees after pines trees. There was even snow on the stupid mountain. The pines were getting in my hair, and then I tripped over a log.

Damn.

It was my bad ankle too!

"Leia??" I heard Han scream into the woods and I started to panic. I could hear him getting closer and I couldn't move. I shoved myself out of the way and behind a bush. "Leia?? God damn." Han stopped in front of me, and he sighed, looking around.

**Han's POV**

"Fine." I spoke out to nothing. "FINE! Die up here! Like hell I care!" I groaned and then turned around, heading back down the mountain. When I finally got to the bottom, I looked up and tried to look for Leia.

Of course I can't find her.

Bitch.

I let out a frustrated sigh and then headed back towards the camp. It was almost time for dinner, and besides, Leia doesn't care about me. I mean, what the hell is her problem anyways? I never did anything to her!!!

"UGHHHHH!!!!!" Aw come on, Han. Get it together. It's just a stupid girl. In fact, she's just a stupid cheerleader.

It doesn't matter at all, does it?

No.

It doesn't.

I finally made it back to the camp, and it was already getting dark.

Maybe I should go back and get her.

"HAN!!" I heard someone scream, and I noticed that it was Luke. He and Lando both got up and started running towards me.

"Hey." I said in monotone and then I sat down by the fire with the rest of the camp.

"Where were you buddy? We didn't see you or Leia on the-" Lando started, but I cut him off.

"DO NOT MENTION HER NAME!!!" I screamed.

Lando and Luke both backed away. "Why?" Luke cautiously asked, breaking the silence.

"We broke up."

"BROKE UP?!???!!" Lando and Luke both screamed. They looked at each other and then down at me. "WHY??" Lando cried.

"I don't even know! _Leia_ broke up with _me_."

"Well where _is_ Leia?"

"On top of that mountain." I said, pointing to the mountain in the distance. "We broke up there and I just… left her there."

Luke smacked me on the head.

"WHAT THE HELL???" I asked, rubbing my sore head.

"We gotta go look for her! It's so cold out here, she's probably freezing her butt off. Her o so cute butt…" Lando said, and I growled at him. "Hey! You're the one who broke up with her."

"No I didn't!!"  
"Who cares? Now let's go look for Han's ex-lover."

"UGH!!!!"


	7. Author's Note

**I have a question…should I even update this story? And what should happen? TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!!! I WANT TO KNOW!!!  
-Alexandra**


	8. Kristo

Leia sat by the fire, a blanket wrapped around her body. She was shaking and she started rocking back and forth.

"Here you go." Lando said, passing her a cup of coffee. I scoffed at him and my eyes narrowed at Leia and she looked down at her coffee. Luke smacked me again.

"WHAT THE HELL??" I screamed, shoving Luke away. I crossed my arms and then turned around, my back to Luke, Lando, and Leia.

"Han?" Leia asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I spat at her over my shoulder.

"We need to talk." She said, and I could hear Lando and Luke get up and move away.

"No. I don't want to talk to you."

"Please?" She asked, putting a hand on my arm.

"No! Now leave me alone bitch!" I screamed, shoving her arm off and then standing up and walking towards the lake. I walked along the shore line with my hands in my pockets. I sighed. I don't know what to do anymore. My heart says one thing, my mind says another. I don't know which one to trust. I ran a hand through my hair and then stopped and gazed at the water. It was shimmering in the moonlight and I plopped down onto the grass. I started pulling out weeds. Why did she break up with me anyways? Was it because I was being an ass hole? Probably….but….but we….we had _sex_ together! She can't just break up with me because she got mad at something I said.

"Han?" I heard someone ask, and I turned my head to see Leia standing there with a blanket wrapped around her.

"What?" I asked and she sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry."

"I know." I nodded my head but yet

I refused to look at her.

"Do you forgive me?"

"No."

"Han, I know I was being a bitch…just please…please Han. After all we've been through….I love you." She said.

"Aw Leia, do you expect me to believe that crap?"  
"Yes! I mean…no! I mean…I don't know!"

"Then stop wasting my time with this small talk and leave me alone." I said, standing up and walking back to the camp.

"Han?" I heard someone say. It was a girl's voice, and it wasn't Leia's. I turned and saw Krista standing there.

"Yeah?" I asked her. Damn, she looks hot today.

"What's going on? You look upset."

"I am. Leia just dumped me."

"Stupid girl. She's no good for you anyways."

"I know someone who is good for me."

"Who?" She asked, and I watched Leia start walking back up to the camp from the lake.

"You. You wanna be my girlfriend?" I asked right when Leia got onto the camp 'territory'. I could see her mouth dropping to the ground.

"SURE!!" She screamed, wrapping her arms around me and hugging me.

"See you tomorrow…_babe_." I said, and then I smirked at Leia as I turned around and walked into my tent.

I got her right where I want here.


	9. Back at School

**Okay, so I actually feel compelled to write this story again!!! YAY!!! I had the biggest writers block for this story, but I finally overcame it I think. Okay, but here are some things you need to know about this chapter.**

**Just to refresh your memory…Han and Leia broke up, Han refused to get back together with her when she tried to say she was sorry. Then Han realized he wanted Leia but knew he couldn't just say he was sorry so he asked out Kristo (which I spelled Krista in the last chapter). She said yes, Leia got mad.**

**And then the chapter ended.**

**NOW this chapter begins a little differently from where I left off.**

**It takes place when they're back in school. And Leia has asked out Damon…remember him? That bully from 'The Football Player and the Cheerleader'? Yup. And Han's mad. And now she thinks she's making the wrong decision. Oh, and in the off season, Han coaches the wrestling team…FYI. **

**I know what you're thinking…WHY??? But I just didn't want to write all of that stuff. Sorry.**

**So now they're back at school from their field trip…and remember Qu'in? Leia's brother? Yeah, well you're gonna be finally hearing about him…and remember his girlfriend? Tara? Yeah…you're gonna be seeing both of them in this chapter too. Now, without further ado, I will go and write this chapter. Sorry if I made you mad. At least I'm continuing…right?**

**Enjoy!!! **

"So…want to do anything this weekend? Maybe Saturday night?" Damon asked Leia, raising his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Leia didn't answer. In fact, she didn't hear him say anything at all. She knew that he was her boyfriend, and that she should pay attention, but all she could think about was the little green monster that was crawling up her back as she watched Han and Kristo walk past, holding hands.

"Damn it!!" Leia screamed, banging her locker loudly with her fists and her kicks.

"Um…okay…how about next Saturday?" Damon asked, backing away from his girlfriend. _Sometimes I don't think she even pays any attention to me…_

"Aw, come _on_! I am the biggest idiot!"

"What? What did you do? Leia, you're not an idiot." He went to wrap his arm around her shoulder, but she slapped him away.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." She said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry!" He put his hands up in surrender as he backed away. "Leia?"

"What??"

"You wanna break up?" he sighed.

"Yes! Thank GOD!" She slammed her locker shut and picked up her books and left him standing there.

_In class…_

"Leia? Psssttt….Leia." Winter poked her best friend in the back, trying to get her to wake up. "Leia…" _If the teacher finds her daydreaming again, she's gonna freak __**out**_.

"Leia? What did you get for number 4?" Winter watched her friend quickly bolt up her head and look around, her pencil dropping to the ground with a clatter. She whipped the excess hair out of her eyes, and she stared down at her paper and then back up at the teacher. "What?"

"Number 4. What is the answer to number 4?" Leia stared down at her paper and then realized that it was blank, except for the doodles she had been drawing of Han and his name in hearts. "You did do it, didn't you?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "I gave you all more than an hour to finish this paper, and I know that you had enough time to at _least_ get to number 4."

"I'm sorry…I just got sidetracked."

"Okay then, what's the answer to number one?" He asked, knowing perfectly well what the answer was. The whole class started to silently laugh as she stared down at her blank paper, he face getting hot. He peered over the desk to look at the paper and smirked. "Well, let's see what you _did_ write." He snatched it up, and Leia desperately reached for it.

"NO!" He gave a bigger smirk as she read what she had written…or more like drew. He then lifted his head and scanned the class, his eyes finally falling upon the captain quarterback of the football team and head coach of the wrestling team.

"Han." He smiled, and he turned to face away from his conversation with Luke and to the teacher.

"Yes?"

"I reckon you'd like to check Miss Organa's paper?"

"Uh…sure." He obviously hadn't been paying attention to what had been going on in the class, for he was too caught up in his conversation with Luke.

"Everyone switch their papers with someone, these are going to be graded, and you will give them back to me next class, since we are almost out of time." He said, glancing at the clock.

Han reached the teacher, stopping right next to Leia's desk. She moved as far away as she could in her seat to get away from him, and he grabbed the sheet out of the teachers' hand. He didn't look at it, and just headed back to his seat. The bell rang, and the teacher dismissed the class.

"Leia! Leia!" Leia turned around to face Winter.

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry…that must have been so humiliating!!!" She tightly hugged her best friend.

"Thanks…but….Winter?"

"Yeah?"

"I think that breaking up with Han was the stupidest thing I've ever done." She moaned.

"Then go and take him back. He _is_ coach of the wrestling team, after all."

"True. True." She smiled at Winter. "Okay, I'm going to do it."

"Great! Call me when you get home! I'll come over…besides…Qu'in…whew. He's a HOTTIE."

Leia rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "Ew. That's _disgusting_. And besides, he has a girlfriend."

"Well…just…good luck with Han."

"Thanks." She hugged her one last time and then ran the other way. Leia's face suddenly became mad as she heard laughing coming from the locker room. _He's reading my paper!! That little…_ Leia charged towards the boy's locker room and shoved the door open. Guys parted left and right, quickly pulling a towel over their bare chests as she made her way through.

"HEY! GET OUT!" Some screamed. "THERE'S A _GIRL_ IN HERE!!!" Another shouted. "Hey! Get out of here!!! Come on…can't you tell this is the _boy's_ locker room??" Leia just rolled her eyes and then pushed open another door, revealing a medium sized, padded, wrestling room. It was really hot, and there were people shoving each other in every which way. She spotted Han in the back of the room, and she stormed towards him. There was 'I'm gonna kill you' music playing really loudly, and Leia almost got killed again.

"YO! Coach!!" Someone stood up after slamming their opponent into the wall.

"Yeah? What's the problem, Terrone?" Han asked, standing up, holding a clipboard in one hand.

"Someone to see you." He smirked, and then pointed to Leia, who was getting closer to his coach.

Han knitted his eyebrows together and turned to where Terrone was pointing. "LEIA!" he screamed, half in terror, half in joy.

She stopped in front of him as the song, 'Forever' by Papa Roach started to play. "Han."

"What are you doing here?" He pulled her out of the way as someone shoved the other person into the wall.

"Han. We need to talk."

"Right now? I'm coaching a team here, Leia."

"I understand that, but…"

"No buts here, Leia! Why are you even talking to me anyways? I thought we broke up!"

"That's what I want to talk to you about."

"You didn't want to get back together!"

"I know, but…but I…I made the wrong decision!!! Please Han...I realized that I want to be with you! I was stupid…I'm…I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Too late for sorry, sweetheart. You're already going out with Damon, and I'm going out with Kristo." He rolled his eyes at the sound of his girlfriend's name.

"Hah! I broke up with Damon today. In fact, _he_ broke up with _me_."

"I'm still going out with Kristo. Too late for sorry. But here…" He flipped through rosters, charts, and schedules on his clipboard and then pulled out a very familiar paper to Leia.

Her History 'answers'.

"I graded it." He smirked. "Bye."

"Bye." She spat, and then turned around, heading out of the wrestling room and the locker room. She was tempted to throw the paper that he had given her away, but she opened it anyways. 0…F. That's what she expected to see on the top of her paper. But what she saw on it instead surprised her.

A _lot_.

100 A .


End file.
